There are conventionally known electrical wire guides that guide the movement of an electrical wire that is repeatedly subjected to a predetermined bending operation, such as an electrical wire routed between a vehicle body and a sliding door. Examples of such electrical wire guides include an electrical wire guide in which a plurality of link members are lined up along one direction, and the link members are coupled together so as to be rotatable relative to each other, as disclosed in JP 2014-68419A. Each link member of such an electrical wire guide has a pair of coupling plates that face each other in a top-bottom direction. A bearing hole is formed in one end portion of each link member, and a support shaft protrudes from the other end portion. Adjacent link members are pressed in the direction in which they are lined up, and are fitted together such that end portions of coupling plates overlap each other. Thus, the support shafts are fitted into and supported by the bearing holes, and the link members are coupled together so as to be rotatable relative to each other. This electrical wire guide is assembled by sequentially fitting the plurality of link members together in the direction in which the link members are lined up.